Ichiro (Manga)
Ichiro is the prototype and 'older brother' of Jiro known by the model name Kikaider 01. He appeared in the second half of the manga as a major character in the battle against SHADOW and Hakaider. Appearance In his human form, Ichiro has short brown hair and eyes, a white jacket over a red shirt, jeans and dark shoes. He is always seen carrying a trumpet much like Jiro carries a guitar. In his robot form Kikaider 01, Ichiro has a blue and red side of his body but they are inverted to Jiro and he has more noticable lenses. Personality Compared to the friendly and polite Jiro, Ichiro is hot-blooded, selfish and impulsive. He likes to fight and had to be powered down a couple of times to stop him from rampaging. It was stated by Gill that Ichiro is unreliable, much to his annoyance. While he respects Jiro as his brother, Ichiro feels that Jiro is too sentimental and that his Conscience Circuit is a weakness with a belief that robots are only tools that do evil by their creator. This outlook cost him his free will and his life after he became Hakaider's minion. Ichiro also gets jealous of the fact that women give Jiro attention. Unlike his tokusatsu or anime versions, this Ichiro seemingly didn't care much for humans, a trait he showed even around the end. This side of him caused Jiro to get annoyed with him several times, to the point of taunting him when he showed this side in the last battle. Also to be noted is that he was rather uncaring towards even family, even dismissing Jiro at one point. This is in stark contrast to the tokusatsu version, and even the anime version who showed he deeply cared for his family and later matured enough to care for the humans as well. Abilities and Equipment As Ichiro was built as a prototype to Jiro he lacks a Conscience Circuit and is powered by solar energy that he stores when in dark areas. Because of Dr. Komyoji's love for music, Ichiro was programmed with the ability to play his trumpet with great skill. Ichiro makes use of this solar energy in battle often as energy blasts. To transform into Kikaider 01, Ichiro cover his face with his hands before raising them upwards to reveal his face. Like Jiro he possesses rockets in his feet that allow him to fly and has greater strength. When his right arm is damaged, Ichiro gained a new arm that can change into a machine gun. However, in spite of having more firepower than Jiro, because of his lack of a Conscience Circuit and impulsive attitude he is easily manipulated by tricks. History Ichiro was created by Dr. Komyoji and named after his late son Ichiro Komyoji as a way to fight threats to the Earth including DARK. However Ichiro proved to be too violent and could easily be controlled by Professor Gill if given the chance. To find a way to make a more efficient robot that could tell right from wrong, Ichiro was given over to a monk named Futen and placed inside a temple. When Jiro was awakened and battled against Professor Gill now within the Hakaider frame, Dr. Komyoji lead Jiro to the temple where the brothers met. The brothers later met a woman named Rieko who was running from the Hakaider Squad who were attempting to get Professor Gill's son Akira. Ichiro managed to get them on his motorcycle but encountered a dark area where robots attacked them. Ichiro managed to fight some of them off while losing power but left them for the Hakaider Squad. Learning from Rieko the situation, Ichiro goes with Jiro back to the Komyoji house. Outside however are the Hakaider Squad who combined into Gattaider. The Kikaider Brothers fought the robot and after Jiro provided the distraction, Ichiro struck the brain cases causing Gattaider to explode. The Komyoji family then depart to get Dr. Komyoji treated in Europe while the brothers play them a song. Shadow's appearance Later that evening a robot from SHADOW appeared demanding Akira. The Kikaider Brothers fought it with Ichiro losing his right arm and Jiro destroying the head. However the robot left still functioning. Jiro took Ichiro inside to repair him. After a short discussion, Ichiro overheard Rieko speaking to Jiro with attraction. Ichiro got jealous of Jiro for getting attention which a spy robot from SHADOW used to its advantage. When a SHADOW robot abducted Akira, Ichiro used his new machine gun arm to fight off a jellyfish-like robot as it caught Jiro. When Jiro went after Akira as Kikaider the earlier spy robot imitated Jiro's voice to insult Ichiro which made Ichiro angry. Even when Jiro and Rieko tried to explain it to him, Ichiro didn't believe them and chose to go out and find Akira on his own with Rieko. Jiro obliged and left. While Rieko blamed Ichiro for making Jiro leave, he assured her that they could find SHADOW's base and rescue Akira. At a beach they find signs of the base but are attacked by a guard robot. Ichiro fought it off but it is not until help from Gill Hakaider who survived their last encounter was it destroyed. Tricking them, Gill Hakaider held Akira's twin Rumi and asked for an alliance with Ichiro. Alliance Entering an uneasy alliance, Ichiro goes back to the Komyoji House with his group where Jiro is with a new Kikaider robot named Rei. Pooling together their resources, the Kikaider Brothers get ready to fight back against SHADOW. With SHADOW's attacks becoming more intense, the group settles for an alliance especially after Rieko was destroyed. At the SHADOW Base, 01 and 00 manage to fight off the SHADOW robots while Kikaider and Hakaider managed to make it inside the base with their allies following. After Jiro managed to trick SHADOW's leader and get back to the house, the group encounters an android named Mieko whom Gill Hakaider stated was a nursemaid robot. Ichiro however was later revealed the truth from Gill, and fought Mieko until she fried his circuits causing him to act strange. With Ichiro damaged, Jiro went to repair him back at the house's remains. When Mieko provided the wire to fix him and left, Ichiro informed his brothers that Mieko was a spy sent by SHADOW and was about to control them until Rei stopped her. Removing the control on Mieko the brothers ambushed Waruder and his creator. Using the Monster Rock to track down Gill Hakaider who escaped with the twins and completed his ultimate weapon Giant Devil. However when Ichiro triggered an alarm, the group was attacked. With the androids immobilized, Hakaider put obedience circuits in them to make the group into his servants. As Ichiro watched the destruction of SHADOW's forces Jiro walked in revealing that he wasn't affected as his allies were and destroyed Ichiro and his companions in cold blood. This would later haunt Jiro heavily, which lasted until he fought Inazuman and was saved by him.